


that girl is a goddamn problem

by supernatasha



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatasha/pseuds/supernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little ficlet following Mindy and Danny's kiss in the airplane.<br/>Her vast array of rom-com knowledge is, in fact, failing her at the moment.<br/>"I'm going to improvise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	that girl is a goddamn problem

She blames it on the tonic water.

One minute Mindy has a bottle in her hands, trying to read if it was the right kind in the dim light without her glasses. The next, Danny's mouth is hot against her, lips opening to his tongue, and she's pressed up against him. When he pulls away to breathe, she just stares at him unblinking.

Then she reaches back up to return the kiss, cradling his face between her hands and feeling the stubble under her palms. Her fingers knot into his hair, pulling him closer.

Danny cups her ass, his hands wandering up to push Mindy closer by the small of her back just as he presses his hips against her. He bites her lip and Mindy gasps into his kiss, leans away. 

"Mindy," he groans, the word slipping out as his mouth breaks free from her lips, kissing down her jaw. "Oh hell, Mindy."

Breathing hard, she struggles to keep her balance with Danny's teeth grazing at her clavicle, still gripping his hair with one hand, the other splayed against the drinks cart.

Danny comes back up to kiss her and she stops him, hand flat against his chest.

"Rachel McAdams did not prepare me for this moment," she manages.

For a moment Danny looks torn, his pupils dilated and lips slick, hair disheveled and falling over his forehead in a way that makes him look years younger. Mindy finds every other thought in her brain vanishing, a stirring running from her scalp down to her toes, taking it's time low in her belly. 

Her vast array of rom com knowledge is, in fact, failing her at the moment. Grabbing his wrist, she tells him, "I'm going to improvise."

She leads him to the lavatory, thankful the air hostesses were somewhere near the front of the plane, and locks the door. She turns back to him in the cramped space. 

"Are we..?" Danny's voice is hoarse. 

She nods. "You bet we are. I mean, it's better than dry humping in the back of a plane, isn't it?"

Danny kisses her in answer, softer this time. Almost tender, the action somehow far more intimate now that they can't help but be pressed up against each other with nowhere to go. 

"Okay, we need to figure out the logistics of this," Mindy mutters against his skin. "That toilet seat looks way gross and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to sit against that half-inch of sink with a faucet sticking out of it."

Shrugging, Danny lowers his head and his lips touch the sensitive place between her ear and shoulder, slipping a hand under her shirt. She gasps, cutting the sound off short when she realizes how loud she is. Danny's fingers skim over her stomach, pauses at the undersides of her breasts, then pinches a nipple through her bra. Mindy squeals and Danny's free hand comes down over her mouth.

"But you're gonna have to be quiet," he whispers.

She nods, wide eyed. Danny drags his fingers down from the edge of her lips and under her chin, tipping her face up to kiss.

She clutches his forearms to pull him closer and Danny abruptly pulls away, giggling.

Actually _giggling_. Adorably. 

"Now who's being loud? Shhh," Mindy hisses.

"I'm ticklish there," he hisses back.

"What?" she demands. "I thought you said you _weren't_ ticklish, like, at all!"

He shifts his weight to his other foot and mumbles, "Except for that one spot."

Mindy grabs for his forearms again and another delightful little laugh escapes Danny's lips. Mindy grins, loosening her grip.

A sharp knock at the lavatory door leaves them both frozen in their spots.

Danny clears his throat and asks, "Yes?"

"Sir?" a high pitched female voice comes from the other side. "This is your attendant. Is everything alright in there? We thought we heard some trouble."

"No, it's all fine," he replies and Mindy can't help but notice he sounds a little high pitched himself. She flexes her fingers over his forearm and he chortles, quickly disguising the sound as a very poor rendition of a cough. "I'm fine!" he repeats loudly, glaring at Mindy.

"Alright, sir. If you need help, there will be a button beside the sink you can press."

"No, thank you," Danny grumbles.

They both listen as the sound of her footsteps scuffle away.

"Are you _trying_ to get us in trouble?" Danny demands. "We’re gonna have to do this later. There's no way I'm getting on the no-fly list because I wanted to get you off in an airplane."

"That's so sweet," Mindy murmurs, cradling his cheek and kissing him, and then he's pressing his body flush against her and for a moment, she's sure he's forgotten all about the no-fly list. But then she breaks away and says firmly, "Later."

He frowns for a moment, lips turned down, and she just wants to put her mouth on those stupid cute lips but she bites her tongue instead.

"Okay, you go first," he tells her. "I need to… um," his already flushed cheeks turn redder, "Adjust a little."

Mindy clamps her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, succeeding in only a little snort. "See you back at your seat. You owe me."

He watches her leave with a little smirk on his face, an expression between smug and desire, that Mindy can't wait to watch melt off his face when she gets him alone again.

"Oh, and Mindy?" he adds as she's halfway out the folding door. "Don't forget the tonic water."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts literally since the last episode aired. But as much as I want to write out a full-fledged fic, I also really want to see what the show's going to do so I'm not going to even bother. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
